nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Theory:How Powerful is LMCDG3 Nick?
Hey, it's me, Dio. And this theory is here to see just how strong Nick can become by the end of HD. To see how strong Lightning Mystic Contained Dragon God 3 Nick could be, we'll have to break it down, form by form and then add up their power increases to base Nick. Lightning and Super 3 Lightning form is achieved through absorbing enough electricity. How much electricity? Judging from how it took multiple blasts to give Nick enough, it's a high threshold. About 20,000 volts of electricity is what I would say. But Lightning is weaker than super 1, which only gives a times 2 increase. So Lightning is most likely a .5 increase. As for Super 1, it's your everyday super form. Times 2. As for Super 2, it's your everyday super form, times 2. So it's times 4. And for Super 3, it's your everyday super form, times 4. So it's times 8. Contained Dragon and Mystic Alright, let's explain Contained Dragon and Mystic form now. Contained Dragon was reached in a similar fashion to SS4 from DBGT. Nick had to fight off his normal dragon form much like Goku had to fight off the golden great ape. Since SS4 is just a tier higher than SS3, we'll apply those physics here for the most believable and likely answer. Making Contained Dragon form, a times 16 increase in power. Mystic is a tough one to explain. Nick hasn't gotten it in HD yet. Meaning we have to go off of Mystic Nick's page for this one. According to Mystic Nick's page, "Nick still has all of his powers from before, but GREATLY enhanced". Greatly is used to say at least a times 7 increase in power. But if Mystic Nick at his weakest can break Mobius into pieces with his attacks, he hits about as hard as Super Eden. Mystic Nick at his moderate level can destroy 5 galaxies, as said by Nick on a comment on the page. Which means that although it not outright said, maximum mystic Nick can destroy 10 galaxies. (moderate means half) How much power does it take to destroy an entire galaxy? There are hundreds of solar systems in each galaxy and they are usually 9 planets in each solar system. To destroy Earth, you would need 20,000,000 GIGATONS of TNT. So take that times 9 and then times about 300 for one galaxy. And then take that times 10 for our maximum-mystic Nick. 20 million times 9 is 180,000,000. Or 180 million gigatons of TNT to destroy a solar system. And now to take that and multiply by about 300. The answer is 54,000,000,000. or 54 BILLION gigatons of TNT to destroy a galaxy. Now we take that times 10 for our final answer of 540,000,000,000. Or 540 BILLION gigatons of TNT to destroy 10 galaxies. So to compare that to Contained Dragon, Mystic is MOST LIKELY a times 50 increase. God Finally, we stand at the end. But how do we explain God form when it's never been seen, only mentioned to appear in the future. Lucky for us, I'm not bound by normal rules. In order to become a god, you must first obtain IMMORTALITY. How do you get immortality? Well, it has to be granted to you from a god. Once you have immortality, then you have to train as hard as you can. After you train, you have to prove yourself worthy of the name and moniker of "God". How do you do that? You have to face every challenged ahead of yourself and complete them. Then you will become a god. A normal god's power level would be at around a times 70 increase. But Nick's strength wouldn't make him a normal god now, would it? Nick would be a high-ranking one. Which means a times 100 increase in power. The Grand Total Whelp, if we take all these numbers and add them up... We get... A 320,000 times increase in power from base form. Now we just have to find out his base strength and add that to this concoction. In HD4, when Nick fights Metal Nick BEFORE any of the other copies were destroyed, they matched each other blow for blow. However, Dragon form Nick was able to crush Super Metal Nick with ease. Which means that base Nick is on par with base Metal Nick. To further explain, dragon form is like a times 10 increase from base, meaning that Nick in base form, has a power level of about 30,000. So let's take this 30 thousand and multiply it by all his forms combined to get our answer! If we take 30 thousand and multiply that by 320 thousand, we get... 9,600,000,000... or 9 TRILLION 6 HUNDRED BILLION times the power he had in base form. So Nick, at his best, can destroy... Well let's go through in detail actually. Taking my mystic explanation, let's add on to see how much it would take to destroy an universe. If their are around 100 galaxies in an universe and to destroy 10 of them, you would need 540 billion gigatons of force, then let's multiply that by ten for 1 universe. For one universe, it would take 54,000,000,000,000 or 54 TRILLION gigatons of force. Which means that maximum Nick, is not strong enough to break an universe. So what IS Nick's maximum power? I'll tell you what Nick's maximum is. But to do so, we have to keep going from ten galaxies until we find the right number. So lets see, for 20 galaxies, you would need 1,080,000,000,000 gigatons of force. Again, Nick can't destroy that either. So let's cut that down to 15 galaxies. Which gives us 810,000,000,000. Or 810 billion. Again, Nick can't destroy that. So I think it's safe to say that Nick's maximum power is about... Just over 10 galaxies Since 11 galaxies would take 594,000,000,000 gigatons of force, which is beyond his power, Nick's maximum power is a bit more than 10 galaxies. Hopefully I covered everything. But that's what the comments are for I guess. This edition of Dio Theory is finally over. (I spent like 2 to 3 hours making this page and doing all the research) (Let's hope it was worth it) Join me next time as I explain the 7 deadly sins of DBZ! Category:Theories